dans un livre
by Teli
Summary: quatre fais un p'tit peu trop de lecture si vous voulez mon avis...
1. mah?

****

LE LIVRE DE G.W.

Ecriteuse : la folle, la dingue, la barj', la déficiente intellectuelle, celle qui a été livrée sans neurones à la naissance, bref, MOUA, Sandra, jumelle de Heero Yuy de temps à autres…

Genre :serieux (encore ? Putain ! Ça me ressemble pas ça…). Zeu crossover avec Myst. Ya sûrement du Yaoi a prévoir…

Disclaimer : les personnage de G.W ne sont pas a moi et même qui si ils l'avaient été, à moi, ma…euh… notre petite sœur (à Hee-chan et à moi même) me les aurait déjà fauchés…

Pfffff…avoir un frère jumeau, c'est déjà pas drôle mais alors avoir un frère jumeau ET une petite sœur de 8 ans de mois que soi, c'est franchement inhumain à supporter. Nan j'rigole ! ya des jours elle est sympa quand même…des jours…Et pis les personnages et le contexte de Myst ne m'appartiennent pas non plus. Voilà.

Couples : pour l'instant, j'en sais strictement rien… l'inspiration viendra en cours de route …

__

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Myst : A l'origine c'est un jeu vidéo parut pour la première fois en 1991 sur Macintosh. Un véritable best-seller. Dans ce jeu on apprend l'existence d'un peuple puissant vivant sous terre et qui s'appelait le peuple D'NI ( prononcer " douni ") et tout ce petit monde avait développé un art, l'art de L'Ecriture, avec un E majuscule. Ils créaient des mondes grâce à cette écriture et grâce à des livres spéciaux appelés Kortee'nea. Une fois écrit en langue D'ni, ces livres créaient un pont vers le monde décrit dans les pages du Kortee'nea. On pouvait accéder alors à ce monde en posant la paume de la main sur la fenêtre de la première page du livre et on était instantanément transporté dans le monde décrit. mais si on voulait revenir au point de départ un livre Relais était nécessaire, faute de quoi on était coincé dans son monde…Trois livres ont été écrits à la suite de ce jeu : le livre d'Atrus, le livre de Ti'ana et le livre de D'ni, que je vous conseille fortement de lire si vous aimez la bonne science fiction.

J'ai un problème :

J'aime lire.

Vous allez me dire : _" je vois pas en quoi c'est un problème ! "_

Ben si. C'en est un. Surtout quand j'ai la fâcheuse manie d'aller chercher au fond de la bibliothèque des livres oubliés, délaissés, cachés.

Maintenant, si on est coincés ici, c'est de ma faute.

" Q-man, t'as fait un connerie… " m'a dit Duo quand on a été aspiré par le livre.

Vi vi ! Aspirés… me demandez pas ni comment ni pourquoi, j'en sais rien.

Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'aller fouiller dans les étagères poussiéreuses du fond ! ! ! ! !

Tout ça parce que je n'avais plus rien à lire… je suis maudit…

Ce livre paraissait suspect sur son étagère… On aurait dit un livre fantôme, les toiles d'araignées en moins…Il était épais, avec une belle reliure en cuir. Il pesait lourd, comme s'il était fait d'une autre matière que du papier. J'entrepris de le feuilleter. Mais il était rempli de symboles étranges , un mélange entre le japonais et l'arabe, et indéchiffrable avec ça. Du moins, pas pour l'instant…

A côté du livre que j'avais pris, s'en trouvait un autre, tout aussi richement relié. Je le descendit aussi de son étagère. Un énorme symbole ornait la couverture et en dessous de ce magnifique dessin, enfin un écriture dans l'alphabet que nous connaissons : _Rehevkor_.

" Mé ? kessdonk ? "

j'ouvris ce dernier ouvrage. Toujours les mêmes symboles, mais les mot en lettres a côté de ces images, on aurait dit nue traduction. Ce livre était comme un passage du dessin au mot…

" c'est trop zarbi… ".

Bien décidé a élucider le mystère, j'emportait ces deux bouquins à la planque, et une fois dans ma chambre je les ouvris.

" bien. Les symboles sont les mêmes dans les deux livres. L'un le _Rehevkor_ semble jouer un rôle de dictionnaire…. "

je retranscrit les symboles en mots. Mais je n'étais pas bien avancé avec ça… tout ce que j'avais obtenu c'était des mots comme : _dovah, anho, ahbtsee, boogin, tahm_, et_ gahlon_.

Ce qui ne m'avança pas beaucoup…Mais c'est en quelle langue c't'embrouille ?

Trowa est venu me chercher pour le dîner. J'était tellement passionné par mes recherche que j'ai pas put m'empêcher d'emmener les livres. Résultat : je prenais les trois quarts de la table…Ils me regardaient tous avec des yeux de merlans fris.

" ben quoi ? "

" quatre, c'est quoi ces bouquins ? "

" je les ai trouvés à la bibliothèque et comme ils m'intriguaient trop, je les ai pris pour les étudier.. "

Duo se leva et vint vers moi. Se penchant par dessus mon épaule, il admira les dessins dans les deux livres.

" whoaaaaaaaaaa… comme c'est trop beau ! Les mecs venez voir ça ! "

Ils se levèrent tous. Si si ! même Heero. 

Pour leur montrer toute la splendeur de cet ouvrage, je fit tourner le pages sous les yeux de mes compagnons. Et j'arrivait à la dernière page, ou je n'était pas encore allé.

" la dernière page n'est pas comme les autres " remarqua Wufei.

C'était vrai. En fait elle était même vachement différente. Aucun symbole, mais une fenêtre. Et dans cette fenêtre, ça faisait comme un voyage virtuel. Un voyage dans un monde, qui avait l'air paradisiaque. Sans le vouloir, je pris le rehevkor à la main, et comme attiré par cette fenêtre, je posait ma paume droite dessus. Une décharge électrique, faible mais assez pour me sonner, et le livre m'aspira, et comme dans le dessin animé le plus con que je connaisse, Trowa s'accrocha à moi, Wufei, s'accrocha à Trowa, Heero s'accrocha à Wufei et Duo s'accrocha à Heero.

Lorsque j'ouvris en fin les yeux, nous étions ailleurs que dans le cuisine. Pour être même plus précis, je dirait que, nous étions dans un renfoncement d'un rocher, et un plaine s'étendait devant nous.

" Q-man, t'as fait une connerie… "

On en était donc là quand vous êtes arrivés.

" en plus j'ai l'impression qu'on est vraiment loin de la cuisine. "

" qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? "

" intuition Maxwellienne "

" hn "

nous sortîmes donc de ce renfoncement. Le temps était au beau fixe. Alors que tout à l'heure, il était sur le point de flotter. Donc, c'est qu'on est pas au même endroit.

Nous avons marché longtemps. Et en supportant les braillements de duo en plus… 

" UN KILOMETRE A PIED, CA USE, CA USE ! UN KILOMETRE A PIED, CA USE LES SOULIERS ! DEUX KILOMETRES A PIED… " et ainsi de suite. Duo est peut-être mon meilleur ami, mais je le trouve franchement exaspérant des fois… surtout que la situation est assez désespérante tout de même…

au bout du 439 ème " kilomètre à pied ", Heero a quand mêle eu la bonne idée de lui sortir un de ses fameux " oame o korosu ", et ça l'a calmé.

Ouf.


	2. ben on est pas sortits de l'aubèrge

Ercriteuse : moi ! ! ! ! Comment ça " qui ça moi ? " ! Ben moi tiens ! ….Bon, d'accord, d'accord…. moi : Sandra Yuy…, spandex woman.

Genre : je l'ai dit : sérieux, et, oui, je sais, ça ne me ressemble pas…

Disclaimer :ils sont tous à un fantastique japonais dont je ne connais plus le nom, mais qu'a eu la bonne idée de les créer, et de les créer sacrément bien foutus ! Sinan tout ce qui est attrait au jeu Myst appartient, je crois, à Robyn et Rand Miller.

Couple : j'ai toujours pas plus d'idées… pitiépatapémoi ! moiseulementpov'ficeusesansdéfense !

La nuit était enfin tombée. Et la nuit, c'est le seul moment où Duo se tait (bah oui, la nuit, logiquement, c'est fait pour dormir). Aaaaaaaaah… Ca fait du bien tout de même…

Mais nous ne sommes pas plus avancés sur le pourquoi du comment de notre arrivée ici.

C'est où d'ailleurs ici ?

Trowa en regardant les étoiles en a conclu que nous n'étions plus sur Terre, mais plutôt dans une autre partie de la galaxie, vu que les points brillants dans le ciel, n'étaient pas du tout les mêmes que sur Terre, et qu'ils étaient même inconnus à mon grand pilote…

Wufei, lui, a supposé qu nous étions dans le livre.

" La ressemblance avec le paysage que nous avons vu dans la fenêtre est plus que frappante. Et, de plus, nous avons été transportés dans ce monde juste après que tu aie posé la main sur cette fenêtre en question "

" Explication plausible, mais scientifiquement impossible. " Avait corrigé Heero.

" Mais on s'en fout de la science " avais-je rétorqué.

La soirée avait continué sur des suppositions tel qu'un voyage spatial, ou un voyage dans le temps et puis tant qu'a faire un voyage spatio-temporel.

Nous avons fint par en revenir à l'hypothèse de Wufei. To be in the livre.

C'est décidé, j'aime plus lire.

Quand je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin, Trowa et Heero avaient rapporté le petit jétoné…euh…petit déjeuné. De simples fruits, mais au p'tit dej', moi j'aime bien les fruits.

Par contre vous me ferez jamais avaler un petit déjeuné Anglais : J'aime pas le Bacon. En fait, j'aime pas la viande en général… Je suis végétarien.

Donc après que nous ayons pris notre repas, nous nous remîmes en route.

Je n'aime plus du tout lire.

Trois jours passèrent comme ça, monotones. Manger, marcher, dormir, et ainsi de suite.

Je déteste lire.

Dans l'après-midi du troisième jour, il y eu enfin un peu d'animation. Arf ! Je suis sadique quand je parle d'animation.

Parce qu'en fait, l'animation était une jeune femme, prête à tomber dans un gouffre.

Nous avons entendu un grand cri, et, immédiatement, Heero et Trowa ont couru voir ce qui se passait, non sans avoir dégainé un 9 mm. Duo, Wufei et moi-même les avons rejoins en allant plus lentement, et nous sommes arrivés au bord de ce gouffre où une jeune femme était suspendue dans le vide, sa vie ne tenant qu'a sa main qu'elle avait encore d'accrochée au bord. Trowa l'agrippa par les bras et la fit remonter.

My god ! Tous ces muscles en action ! gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…*bave, bave* 

Duo a peu trop déteint sur moi je crois…

Mah, c'est pas de ma faute s'il est bô ! Et c'est pas de ma faute non plus si je l'aime… ca devrait être interdit les beaux mecs comme ça…

Bref, Trowa remonta la jeune brune avec l'aide de Heero.

Une fois qu'elle fut en haut, elle nous dévisagea incrédule.

Elle nous sortit un truc que je pourrais traduire, d'après l'intonation, par un " qui êtes vous ". bah oui. Elle parle pas notre langue. Les mots qu'elle nous dit ressemblent étrangement a ceux du Rehevkor. O joie. Je sens qu'on va s'amuser…

Elle est belle cette femme… de longs cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de Wufei, et des yeux verts immenses, je lui donnerais approximativement 20 ans……mah j'préfere Trowa…^^

Les yeux verts nous dévisageaient à tour de rôle : Duo, Wufei, Trowa, moi, Heero…

Elle arrêta son regard sur Heero. Et ils se fixèrent. Un long moment même….

…. ? Mais ? Duo ? Duo est jaloux ? ! ? 

…

Qu'est ce qu'on apprend en voyageant dans un livre ! ! ! ! ça a certains bon cotés tout de même…

Bon…ils vont se dévisager longtemps comme ça ?

" Kehn shehm ? "

gné ?

Attend… j'ai pas rêvé là ? C'est Heero qui a sortit ça ?

*regarde les autres*

a voir leurs yeux de merlans frits, oui c'est Heero qui à sortit ça…

" Yeesha "

Mais elle lui répond en plus ! ! ! !…….J'y pige plus rien là….

" Heero…mais tu comprends ce qu'elle raconte ? " S'étonna Duo.

Approbation de la tête du soldat parfait, qui reprit la parole en direction de la jeune femme, en langue commune à nous tous cette fois-ci

-parles-tu français ?

-oui…j'ai appris cette forme de communication. Mais je la maîtrise difficilement.

-bien.

nous : OO.

-ne restons pas ici. Des nuages approchent. Un orage va sûrement nous tomber dessus.

Telle fut la PREMIERE GRANDE PHRASE de Heero Yuy. Nous en fûmes tous sur le cul.

Heero et l'étrangère nous guidèrent dans cette contré étrange où nous errions depuis trois jours… un petit quart d'heure plus tard, nous arrivâmes à une maison

Ce fut Duo quo reprit la parole.

" -alors Heero ? Comment cela se fait-il que tu comprennes la langue qu'elle barjacte ? 

-longue histoire… 

-raconte !

-non.ce n'est pas intéressant, coupa Heero

-…

-qui est-elle ? , Fit-je pour changer de sujet.

-je m'appelle Yeesha. Je suis D'ni.

-douni ? ?

-oui.

-et c'est quoi ? Une nouvelle forme d'extraterrestres ?, Ironisa Duo.

-non, non. Les D'ni sont totalement terrestres. Ils vivaient juste quelques centaines de km sous la surface de la planète.

-mais alors, nous sommes toujours sur Terre ? , demanda Trowa

-non. Nous sommes…en fait, personne ne l'a jamais vraiment su…

-comment ça ?

-mon peuple écrivait des livres spéciaux. Ces livres ouvraient des passages vers des mondes, les mondes que nous décrivions dans les pages. Nous accédions à ces mondes en posant la main qui se trouvait à la dernière page.

-une fenêtre ? !, fient-ils tous en me regardant.

-oui. Et nous étions instantanément transportés dans le monde décrit.

-alors ou sommes-nous ? S'enquit Wufei ?

-à Gemedet.

-et c'est où, Gemedet ?

-je l'ai dit ! Personne ne le sait vraiment… c'est quelque part dans un coin de la galaxie. C'est un monde que mes arrière-grands-parents ont crée. Mais je croyais le livre d'origine détruit depuis 50 ans au moins ?

-je l'ai trouvé au fond d'une bibliothèque, Fit-je. Mais…si le livre était sensé être détruit… comment se fait-il que tu sois dans ce monde ?

-mes parents avaient crée un deuxième relais permettant d'aller dans ce monde. L'original a eu une histoire tumultueuse.

-tumultueuse ?

-il avait été perdu lors de la grande épidémie qui ravagea D'ni. Tout le peuple périt. Sauf une petite quantité qui avait put se réfugier dans les ages ouverts à tous. Le livre avait été emmené je ne sais où par mon arrière-grand-père, Atrus. Son petit-fils, c'est à dire, mon père, porteur du même nom, se mit à la recherche de rescapés de D'ni bien des années plus tard. Dans sa quête, il fouilla les quartiers de la ville de D'ni, notamment le quartier de J'taeri, là ou habitait nos ancêtres. Dans la bibliothèque familiale, il ne trouva que le premier age que nous ayons possédé : Ko'ah. Il trouva Gemedet un peu plus tard dans une cache secrète de la maison. Il n'en fit pas part aux autres. Seul ma mère, Katran, ou Catherine, fut mise dans le secret 3 ans plus tard, quand les tentatives de reconstruction de D'ni furent abandonnées, tellement elles furent vaines…

-pourquoi ton père a-t-il gardé pour lui le secret de Gemedet ?

-je ne suis pas sûre de savoir…Ko'ah était, parait-il, un très beau monde, et surtout, riche en métaux et en roches rares…de l'or…des diamants…même si Gemedet ne possédait pas cela, je pense que mon père a voulut éloigner les curieux, afin de les empêcher de vérifier si n'y avait pas de quoi se faire de l'argent, et donc de mettre l'age à sac… ou encore pire, de modifier les mots écrits dans le livre pour que ces richesses s'y trouvent, ce qui aurait probablement déstabilisé le monde, qui aurait fini par s'autodétruire…

Mais qu'est ce que m'est pas encore mis à lire moi….

Son récit est tout de même passionnant…

Et Wufei avait raison : nous sommes bien " dans " le livre….

Wow ! Ça en jette…

-Ou mène le relais établit pour Gemedet ? Demanda impassiblement Heero.

-jusqu'à D'ni je crois…il a du prendre la poussière depuis…

-pourquoi ? se réveilla l'homme de ma vie

-il n'y a plus personne las bas…de nouveau plus personne…

-qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-la première destruction de D'ni a été due à un gaz brun, qui contenait la peste. Ceci est la faute de deux hommes, qui par pure vengeance sur la société, lancèrent cette épidémie…

Véovis et A'gaeris.

Ahhhh, Heero ? Mais a quoi penses-tu ? a…arrête ! Range tes souvenirs ! !non ! Ce qui te touche me touche aussi ! …heero…ce qu'elle t'a dit t'a…blessé ?

Moi je dis, vive l'empathie….

Mais pourquoi a-t-il réagit comme ça ? Heero n'est pas sensé avoir de sentiments…

Cela m'intrigue, cela m'intrigue, cela m'intrigue…

Je suis dans la perplexité la plus totale. Trowa a dut s'en rendre compte car il me demanda si j'allais bien. Je lui assurais que oui mais que je venais juste d'avoir une drôle d'impression sur quelqu'un.

Pour relancer la conversation, je demandais à Yeesha ce qu'il était arrivé aux rescapés que son père avait retrouvé.

-une guerre civile, sur qui gouvernerait la nouvelle société… et une épidémie de grippe venue de la surface, que nous étions incapables de soigner…mon père fut le seul a en réchapper… peut être parce qu'il avait passé son enfance à la surface. Avant de mourir de vieillesse, il me confia qu'il avait écrit un autre relais vers Gemedet et qu'il avait détruit l'autre…il y a 40 ans…

40 ans…40 ans ! ! ! ? ? ? Mais c'est pas possible ! Si elle était vivante et très mure d'esprit il y a 40 ans.. Comment se fait-il qu'elle en paraisse 20 à peine ? ! ?

Nous étions tous éberlués…sauf Heero. Mais ce n'est pas un air impassible, comme d'habitude. c'est, comme si…il trouvait normal tout ce que raconte cette jeune femme…

lui aussi y m'éberlue…

Pour pouvoir éclaircir le sujet je posais donc cette question qui me trottait dans la tête.

-mais alors…quel age as-tu ? C'est pas très logique tout ça ?

-a moins que tu ais trouvé l'élixir de jouvence ! Compléta Duo.

-* petit rire * noon… j'ai à peine 70 ans…

-gnéééééééééééééé ?

-les D'ni ont une longévité d'environ 325 ans. Nous vieillissons beaucoup moins vite.

Ah ! D'accord…tout s'éclaire…

Sauf le fait que cette histoire ne paraît toujours pas bizarre a Heero, qui n'a pas encore décroché un mot depuis le début du récit de Yeesha.

Décidément, nous ne comprendrons jamais ce garçon…

Et puis c'est pas tout ça ! C'est qu'il commence à faire faim. J'ai l'estomac qui va bientôt faire des " glouglou " trèèèèès sonores si on ne le remplit pas tout de suite…

Alors zou ! A table ! Quatre Raberba Winner, veut manger là ménan tout de suite !

Ce que nous fîmes quelques instants après.

3 plats végétariens et une digestion plus tard, je sortis de la petite maison pour aller humer l'air frais de la nuit. J'avisais une forme avec une tignasse coiffée avec les pieds du réveil un peu plus loin.

-Heero ?

Le susnommé se retourna, ses yeux cobalt brillants dans la nuit.

-toi aussi tu as besoin d'air ?

-hn…

je m'allongeais, afin d'observai les étoiles. Mais la nuit était sans lune. Au loin, dans la pénombre, on pouvait distinguer des massifs rocheux. Mon regard revint sur l'unique source de lumière présente dans le ciel.

-elles sont belles…

-quoi ? Fit-je surpris.

-les étoiles…elles sont belles…

-oui… confirmai-je, toujours autant surpris.

Un Heero qui vous dit que les étoiles sont belles, c'est pas tous les jours que ça arrive…

…

-Heero ?

-hai ?

-…tu es D'ni n'est ce pas ?

C'est sortit tout seul, sans réfléchir… comme si mon côté empathe avait pris le dessus sur la partie rationnelle de mon cerveau…mais où ai-je encore eu une idée pareille ? 

Comme il ne me répondait pas, je repartit dans ma contemplation des étoiles. Une bise légère soufflait…

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés ainsi, à réfléchir, le nez en l'air, sur tout et rien. Plus sur rien que sur tout d'ailleurs…

-…oui, Quatre, je suis D'ni… et pour être plus précis, je suis un descendant du fameux Véovis.

Je haie ce genre de lecture…

Fin du chapitre 2


End file.
